1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a waterproof connector.
2. Related Art
First, the term “forward direction”, used in the definition of a waterproof connector in this specification, means a direction of fitting of one connector to the other connector (In other words, a direction of connection of the one connector to the other connector), and the term “rearward direction” means a direction opposite to the connector fitting direction (that is, a connector disconnecting direction). Therefore, in the definition of the waterproof connector in this specification, the term “front” added to the beginning of each of terms for members, portions, regions, etc., means that these are disposed at the front side with respect to the fitting direction (that is, the connecting direction) of the waterproof connector, while the term “rear” added to the beginning of each of terms for members, portions, regions, etc., means that these are disposed at the rear side with respect to the fitting direction of the waterproof connector.
There is known one waterproof connector in which a waterproof mechanism is formed, using a thermoplastic synthetic resin (see, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication 2002-134220).
There is known another waterproof connector for electrical connection to a connector portion of an on-vehicle CCD (Charge Coupled Device) camera (see, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication 2002-231375).
In the formation of the waterproof mechanism of the waterproof connector by the use of the thermoplastic synthetic resin such as a hot-melt adhesive, care must be taken so that the thermoplastic synthetic resin will not flow to reach electrical contact portions of connection terminals of the waterproof connector. It is difficult to form the waterproof mechanism by the thermoplastic synthetic resin while taking this care.
Generally, in the formation of a waterproof mechanism of a waterproof connector by the use of a thermoplastic synthetic resin such as a hot-melt adhesive, wires (or a cable), extending from a rear side of an outer housing of the waterproof connector, are covered, together with the rear end portion of the outer housing, with the thermoplastic synthetic resin. A synthetic resin, forming the outer housing, does not always have a strong affinity for the thermoplastic synthetic resin such as a hot-melt adhesive. There is a possibility that when a stress acts on the wires after the molding, the portion of the molded outer casing, joined to the molded thermoplastic synthetic resin, is separated therefrom, so that a gap is formed in this joint portion, thus lowering the waterproof performance. Therefore, as a countermeasure for preventing the lowering of the waterproof performance, the waterproof mechanism is, in some cases, formed, using a large amount of thermoplastic synthetic resin.
However, the waterproof connector tends to become relatively large in size because of the provision of the waterproof mechanism, and when the waterproof connector is to be installed in some place, the waterproof connector is required to have a small (short) rearwardly-projecting length. For example, an on-vehicle CCD camera (hereinafter referred to merely as “CCD camera”) is installed within a side mirror of a vehicle, and in addition to many parts including a mirror, a mechanism for adjusting the angle of this mirror and an electric motor for driving this mechanism, the CCD camera must be received within a limited internal space of the side mirror, and therefore a space, available at the rear side of the CCD camera for the installation of the waterproof connector therein is narrow. Therefore, the waterproof connector, having a large rearwardly-projecting length, can not be used for connection to the CCD camera.